


The three times Jeno got hurt

by taeyoooooong



Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Blood, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mafia AU, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Torture, What Have I Done, i'm sorry jaemin, it gets kinda dark at the end, jaemin is also a sassy bitch, jaemin is very protective, jaemin loves jeno so much, jeno gets hurt a lot, jeno loves jaemin so much, mentioned nct ot 21, nomin are my bbys I'd never hurt them, ok the torture scene is a little sad so be careful, only tagged the graphic depictions of violence just in case, there isn't really a plot, yo idk where it got dark but it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: And the one time Jaemin did.





	The three times Jeno got hurt

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically the last one but in Jaemin's pov

i.

Jaemin was sitting on his couch, wrapped up in a blanket and wine glass in hand, watching a new TV show that had just been released.

It was nearly midnight, and Jaemin was starting to get tired. Rubbing his eyes, he turned off the television. He wiggled himself out of the blanket cocoon to put away the wine. As he walked towards the stairwell to walk upstairs for bed, the doorknob wiggled.

Jaemin froze, and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole, and saw a familiar figure, leaning heavily against the door. Jaemin flung the door open, which revealed that his suspicions were right.

“Jeno!”

Jeno looked up, a pained smile on his face. “Hi?”

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding. I told you—”

“Yeah, I know. I know. But, please let me inside. I really don’t want to bleed out on the door step.”

Jaemin’s eyes widened. “Oh! Get in.”

Jeno winced as he walked, and Jaemin helped him to the couch. Jeno sat down, and let out a sigh of relief. Jaemin started unbuttoning his shirt, and gasped at the wound.

“Lee Jeno.”

“Heh. I was caught off guard. The bastard had another knife. Only grazed me.”

Jaemin glared at him. “You have a six-inch slash mark that’s kind of deep. This is not a graze.”

“Like I said, I was caught off guard.”

Jaemin got up to grab a cloth and his medical kit.

“You are so damn lucky that I went to med school. How did I end up being your assistant?”

“So I wouldn’t die.” Jeno smiled sheepishly.

Jaemin shook his head and wet the cloth, and started to clean off the blood. Jeno hissed in pain.

“I might need to stitch you up…it’s kind of deep.”

Jeno groaned. “Ugh.”

“Let this be a lesson. Please be more careful.”

“Okay. But do you have a numbing thing…? Because I’m not about to feel myself getting stitched up.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Of course, I do.”

Jaemin took out a small bottle out of his kit, and applied the substance to the wound.

“Give it about five minutes.”

Jaemin walked off to the kitchen to wash off the cloth, and then grabbed a needle and dissolvable thread.

“I think you can stitch it up now. I don’t feel anything there.”

Jaemin nodded, and threaded the needle. Slowly, he started to stitch up the cut. After a while, the wound was closed up. Jaemin let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Grabbing bandages from his kit, he started to wrap it around Jeno’s torso.

“Please don’t do anything that could rip the stitches.”

“I won’t.”

Jaemin stood up and put his things away. He washed his hands, and then headed over to the couch to help Jeno up. Once they reached their bed, Jeno started to change into his sleeping clothes. Jaemin sat down on the bed, slightly upset.

Jeno could feel that he was upset. When he was done changing, he sat down in front of Jaemin.

“Hey, I’m sorry.”

Jaemin shook his head. “It’s okay. You just made me worry. I hate when you come home hurt.”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t like it either.”

“I’d ask you to stop, but I know that’s not going to happen.”

Jeno scooted closer and pulled Jaemin into his lap. “Well, I’m okay. Don’t worry too much about me.”

Jaemin scoffed. “That’s impossible. How can I not? My boyfriend is a mafia boss.”

“And I’m very dangerous. Not many people could get close to me.”

“Oh hush. You’re as threatening as a kitten.”

Jeno pouted. “Only to you. Everyone else is scared of me.”

“Mhm. Whatever you say.”

Jeno whined as Jaemin chuckled softly at him. Jeno secretly didn’t mind that Jaemin was making fun of him, as long as he felt better.

“Alright princess. You’ve had your fun. Let’s go to bed.”

“You’re only saying that so I can stop making fun of you. But, yeah. I’m tired.”

Jeno laughed and kissed his temple. “Figures. It’s really late, and don’t think I didn’t see that wine glass.”

Jaemin flushed. “I got bored.”

“It was evident. Now, let’s sleep.”

Jeno gently laid Jaemin down, and flopped down next to him. He pulled the covers around them and kissed Jaemin goodnight, and turned to his side.

“You probably shouldn’t do that.”

Jaemin tried to bite down his chuckles as he heard Jeno moan in pain.

“Thanks for telling me that right after I do that.”

 

ii.

Fiancé. Jaemin smiled proudly at the title.

Jeno was his _fiancé._

Jaemin stretched and rolled out of bed, going to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Jeno had just proposed to him last night (although he was called away for a work-related thing), and again, Jaemin smiled at the memory. Something told him that he’d be smiling a lot for the next few days. He looked down at the ring, and admired how it sparkled in the sun filtering through his and Jeno’s room. Jeno had really outdone himself.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he opened his closet door to get dressed. As he grabbed a button-up shirt, his phone rang. He saw that it was Jeno, and picked up.

“Hello?”

_“Is this Jaemin?”_

“Yes. You’re not Jeno, so what happened?”

“ _Well…Jeno was shot and stabbed last night. He’s still sleeping in the med room right now. We thought to call you since you’re his assistant and you probably want to know.”_

“Excuse me, he was shot?”

“ _Yes.”_

Jaemin cursed. “I’m gonna fucking murder him.”

_“Wait—”_

“I’ll be there in ten.”

Jaemin hung up and pocketed his phone. He grabbed his keys and slipped on a pair of sneakers and was out the door. He was fuming. Jeno was _shot,_ and he was forced out of his house wearing a long-sleeved shirt and sweat pants. At least they were the tighter Adidas ones.

When he reached the building, he got some stares, and the door greeter stepped out of the way. Jaemin shot him a grateful smile. Angrily punching in the passcode for the secret part of the building, he made his way into the med room.

He flung open the door and saw all the mafia members standing there, complete with a very sheepish Jeno.

“I’m going to kill you.”

“Excuse me, who _—”_

“Shut up. You called me.” Jaemin recognized the voice as the man who called him earlier. He almost felt bad for being so rude, but he had a Jeno to yell at.

“I’m Jaemin. Anyways, today was supposed to be my day off! But, red hair over here calls me, saying, ‘Jeno just got shot’! I had to come all the way over here in this!”

He gestured angrily towards his casual clothing.

“I’m taking your coffee away. You’re staying home for a month. I don’t care what else you’re saying. You are in big. fucking. trouble.”

He could hear the soft giggling of some of the mafia members, but he payed no mind to them. He marched right up to Jeno, and grabbed his face, inspecting it for injuries. He didn’t see any major ones except for the line running from the edge of his left eye to his jaw. He ran the pad of his thumb against it.

Jeno smiled at him. “I’m okay, Jaemin.”

Jaemin felt tears welling up in his eyes. “But what if you weren’t?”

The unsaid question lingered between them. _What if you weren’t okay? What would I do?_

“Come on, you know I’d be okay.”

He huffed and turned to the rest of the mafia members.

“Hi, everyone. I’m Na Jaemin. I’m sure you’ve heard of me, or heard me, rather. I’m that voice that’s always screaming at Jeno.”

They all said hello at the same time, and Jaemin quietly laughed at them. They were like children.

He was about to keep talking to them when he realized Jeno was out of bed. Which he shouldn’t be. After getting shot and stabbed.

“And, what are you doing out of bed?”

He turned to see Jeno brewing a cup of coffee. Jaemin grimaced, specifically remembering that he took it away.

But, honestly, Jaemin couldn’t do anything. Especially against those puppy eyes? Nope, Jaemin was a goner.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

He quietly sighed as he remembered he had a meeting scheduled soon. He made his way over to Jeno and quickly pecked him on the lips.

“Okay, honey. I’ll see you later. You still better be in that bed when I come back.”

He heard Jeno say good-bye softly, and smirked as he felt the stares of the mafia members on his back. He walked out the room, and called a “Nice meeting you all!” over his shoulder.

He drove home and put on the button-up that he’d thrown on the bed, and put on a pair of black slacks. He then drove back to the building and sat through a long and tedious meeting filled with pretentious employees and stockholders. He made a mental note to talk to Jeno about that.

When the meeting was finally over, Jaemin hastily said his goodbyes and grabbed his papers, nearly running into the secret part of the building.

He rounded the corner to the med room, and found the nineteen boys staring at him.

“He told you, didn’t he?”

Some of them nodded.

“I didn’t expect him to keep it a secret for long anyway. You guys are invited to the wedding, so don’t worry.”

The red-haired man who had called him earlier smiled at him. “He’s still in bed. Please don’t kill him.”

 **“** No promises.”

He vaguely heard the chuckles of the boys coming from behind him as he opened the door to the med room.

When Jaemin walked in, Jeno was actually still laying down.

“Hey.”

Jeno propped himself up on pillows and grinned at him. “Hey.”

“Sorry I got a little mad a while back. I was just really worried.” He set his papers down and walked over to Jeno’s bedside.

“I understand. If someone even laid a hand on you, I’d go ballistic.”

Jaemin shoved Jeno’s chest playfully. Jeno shifted to the edge of the bed so he was facing Jaemin.

“Do I get a proper kiss now?”

“Of course. I’d be a terrible fiancé if I didn’t give one to you after you got shot.”

Jaemin leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Jeno’s lips. He smiled as he felt Jeno’s arms loop around his waist.

“Fiancé. I can’t believe you said yes.” Jeno mumbled against his lips.

Jaemin pulled away. “I’ll take it back if you don’t rest now.”

Jeno pouted. “I hate you.”

“You love me. Now, scoot over.” Jaemin climbed into the cramped bed, head on Jeno’s chest.

“Yeah, I do.” Jeno kissed the crown of his hair, and Jaemin subconsciously tucked himself further into Jeno’s side.

“By the way, I invited them all to the wedding.”

“Jaemin!”

 

iii.

“Hi Jaemin!”

Jaemin looked up from his paperwork to see Jisung standing there. After meeting the mafia members a few months back, he’d become quite close with them.

“Ah, Jisung! How are you?”

Jisung smiled and hugged Jaemin. “Good. Whatcha doing?”

“I was just about to go find Jeno. I haven’t seen him. Do you know where he his?”

“I think he mentioned going into his office.”

Jaemin smiled warmly at Jisung. “Thank you. I’ll see you around.”

Jisung waved and ran off. Jaemin sighed and started walking towards Jeno’s office. He knocked and heard Jeno tell him to come in.

When he entered, he saw Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Yuta also there.

“Oh, hello. How are you guys?”

They all responded with some variance of ‘good’. Jaemin smiled at them, and turned back to Jeno. He was subtly clutching his hand. Jaemin mentally face-palmed.

He walked over to Jeno and kissed him sweetly on the lips, effectively distracting him. Then, he grabbed the hand in question. He pulled away and looked at it. It had a measly bandage wrapped around it, blood starting to soak through.

He heard a few whistles throughout the room.

“We should hire Jaemin to be an agent.”

Jeno’s eyes narrowed, and he frowned. “Nope. No. No, absolutely not.”

“Okay, enough of that. Care to explain?”

Jeno closed his mouth, and Jaemin rolled his eyes and turned to the other four in the office.

“Taeyong?”

Taeyong looked apologetically at Jeno. “Some guy stabbed him.”

“I’m not going to even yell at you at this point.”

Jeno snorted and Jaemin released his grip on Jeno’s hand.

“Mr. Lee, please refrain on getting hurt while I go get you some actual bandages. You four are on babysitter duty.”

The four men laughed at Jeno’s forlorn face. “You’re going to be Mr. Lee in a few months, Jaem.”

“I don’t know, Lee Jaemin doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

Jeno only sighed. “It was worth a shot.”

As he walked out, he could hear Yuta’s voice. “I still can’t believe you’re getting married!”

“Me neither.”

Jaemin smiled.

 

i.

Jaemin was out suit shopping with Yuta and Jaehyun when it happened. They’d just left another store, and were walking to the next one.

“Honestly, I don’t think you should keep the traditional white. You guys are anything but traditional.”

Jaemin shrugged. “That’s what I said! I wanted baby blue. But Jeno’s mom insisted.”

Jaehyun and Yuta laughed. “Like Jeno said, he’s only afraid of two people. You and his mom.”

“I don’t blame him. His mom can be scary.” Jaemin shuddered at the memory of the Christmas of 2017.

Jaehyun was about to speak up when a gun was pressed to his head. Suddenly, a gun was pressed to his own, and he assumed one was pressed to Yuta’s.

Jaemin cursed in his head when he realized they were in a place where not many people crossed through.

Jaehyun and Yuta looked like they wanted to fight their way out, but they realized they had another person with them who wasn't used to their fighting dynamic. Jaemin could do martial arts, and was pretty lethal, but as of now, there were five men with guns surrounding them. As far as Jaemin knew, the three of them did not have any guns or weapons.

Regretfully, Jaehyun, Jaemin, and Yuta followed the men into their car.

Jaemin knew that he had been told to not go to the secondary location, but he wasn’t about to risk Jaehyun and Yuta’s and his life for that. Maybe he’d come up with a plan on the way there.

As he was tied to a chair in the warehouse next to his friends, he definitely did not have a plan.

“Well, this is certainly not ideal.”

The five men whipped their heads back towards him. Jaehyun and Yuta shot him warning looks, but he shook his head.

“I was just out suit shopping with my friends. What gives?”

The man with a snake tattoo growled. Well, more of a red and black noodle, but who was he to judge? He assumed that man was the leader.

“It’s obvious. Your boss cut us off. We don’t like that.”

Jaemin recognized this as the people Jeno had stopped siphoning resources to earlier this year.

“Hm. Not our problem.”

The man scowled. “You. You’re close with him. We’ve seen you two around.”

“Aw man. I knew we shouldn’t have gone on that dinner date.”

He heard Yuta giggle, but it was quickly silenced when the man punched him in the face. Jaemin groaned as he felt blood started to trickle out his nose.

“Hey! Don’t touch him! Talk to us instead.”

Jaehyun started to try and break out of his bonds, but to no avail.

Jaemin sent him a look, telling him to shut up. He smiled, although it probably looked more like a grimace.

“You punch like a ten-year-old.”

That earned him a slap to the face.

“Shut up.”

“Please don’t hurt him. He’s not in this. We are.” Yuta tried to reason with the men, but they poked him in the back with their gun.

“No. We want him. He can get into contact with your boss.”

“We can too.”

“No, but he has your boss wrapped around his finger. Your boss would do anything for you, wouldn’t he?”

“He would, but he’s smart enough to know that this is a trap and he won’t give you ugly bitches shit.”

One of the men punched him again, and he spit out blood. “Seriously? Stop it with the face hits. I’m getting married in like three months.”

This time, the leader gave a swift kick to Jaemin’s side. He hissed, but still kept talking. “If you hit me and manage to knock me out, you aren’t going to get Jeno.”

It was silent. The men started to talk to their leader, and he grunted.

“Fine. Here are our rules. You don’t tell him where you are. You tell him to meet you at Igidae park. We’ll be going there to negotiate with him. Got it?”

Jaemin nodded.

“Okay, call him.”

They untied one hand, and handed Jaemin his phone.

“Hey honey!”

“ _Uh, hey. How’s suit shopping going?”_

“Not too well. I’m not finding any suits that’ll make my figure look nice.”

_“Eh. I think you look beautiful either way. Plus, I’m the only one that’s going to see it anyway.”_

He blushed as he heard Jaehyun and Yuta ‘ooh’.

“Hush you. Well, I was thinking we could meet at Igidae park later.”

“ _Sure. Why?”_

“Oh, just wanted to spend time with you. And possibly the gang. I don’t know.”

_“Alright. Is that all…?”_

Jaemin sucked in a breath. He was about to get beat up, but so be it.

“One more thing, babe. Listen carefully. I’m in a warehouse near Jung’s suit shop. I have Jaehyun and Yuta and we need help n _—_ ”

Jaemin heard Jeno call for the rest of the gang to get ready, and then the call was hung up. The man turned angrily to him.

“You stupid bitch. What did I tell you?”

“Oh, I don’t remember. Sorry.”

Jaemin grinned, blood in his teeth. The grin faded when the man pulled out a switchblade.

He grabbed Jaemin’s arm, and pulled up his sleeve. Jaemin looked away in shame when he felt the sympathetic stares of Jaehyun and Yuta looking at the small scars that littered his arm. Then, he heard their gasps of horror as they realized what the man was about to do.

“Please. Don’t do anything to him. We can call it off. Please don’t touch him.” He heard Yuta cry out. He looked back up at them, and mouthed ‘it’s okay’.

He gasped as he felt the knife slice his skin. He hadn’t felt that sensation in so long. Almost immediately, flashbacks started to plague his mind. He didn’t notice he was crying. What shook him back into reality was Jaehyun’s pained yell.

“Stop! Please!”

Now that he was fully aware, he could really feel how much it _hurt._ At least he knew Jeno was going to hurt them back. Jaemin could only stare at the blood oozing out of the cuts and running down his arms and dripping onto his pants. Soon, his right arm was very, very, ugly looking.

With gritted teeth, he looked back at Jaehyun and Yuta to see if they were still okay while the man untied his other arm to do the same. They had expressions of horror etched into their features, tears streaming down their face.

“Please stop hurting him! Hurt me instead. Please stop it!” Yuta was nearing hysterics while Jaehyun could only cry silently.

Jaemin let out gasps of pain and winced when the knife went into his other arm. He was getting a little light-headed from all of the blood loss.

Slowly, he started to lose his grip on reality.

“Jaemin! Please stay awake! You bastard. Once I get out of this, I’m gonna tear you apart. Jaemin! Jaemin! Jaehyun, start yelling at him. Keep him awake!”

He could faintly hear Jaehyun’s yells of his name in his choked-up voice. He could also hear Yuta’s strangled sobs as he also kept yelling for Jaemin. The only thing keeping him awake was the pain in both of his arms; more so in his left arm, since that was the one being carved.

When the man finally dropped his arm, Jaemin could only imagine what he looked like. Dried blood on his face, patches of blood on his jeans and cardigan. Blood dripping from his forearms. Forearms mangled.

He felt so _tired._ The blood loss was really getting to him. He really just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

Of course, they wouldn’t allow that, and felt someone yank on his hair. He whimpered as he felt his head be pulled up.

“Not so mouthy now, huh?”

Jaemin felt so much disgust towards the man. He saw the way his mouth was twisted into a cruel smile, and he wished that he could just punch it right off.

“Fuck you.” Jaemin managed to wheeze out.

That earned him another punch to the face. Then he remembered Jaehyun and Yuta. They had calmed down, seeing that he was still conscious, but were still crying and horrified. Rightfully so.

“Hey guys.” Jaemin gave them a crooked grin.

“M’ alright. Nothing a little bandaging can’t fix. Only a little blood. S’ just I’m a little dizzy. So, once we get home and I clean myself up, I’ll be alright.”

Jaemin was about to speak up again, but then the door of the warehouse was flung wide open. The five men in the room didn’t have time to react before Jeno and the rest of the gang pumped them full with lead.

He breathed out a sigh in relief.

Before he knew it, all of the bodies were piled up in the corner. The rest of the team were sent out throughout the city to gather up the rest of that gang, and bring them to Jeno.

Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Jaehyun and Yuta get untied. Then, Jeno came into his view.

“Oh. Hi, Jeno.”

“Oh my god…”

He could hear Jeno’s ragged breaths. He reached up to touch Jeno’s face, which was already wet with tears.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. I’m alright.”

Jeno laughed. “Why are you comforting me? You’re bleeding out. Wait, oh my god, you’re bleeding out!”

Jeno quickly untied the rest of Jaemin and scooped him up.

“If I wasn’t this hurt, I’d say this was very romantic. You’re doing this on our wedding night right? That’s if, I don’t die right here. Wowee, I’ve lost a bunch of blood.”

“Jaemin, don’t say that. You’re going to make it.”

Jaemin’s head lolled against Jeno’s shoulder. “Sure! Alright, I’m gonna sleep now.”

“No. No, you’re not sleeping. Jaemin, please stay awake.”

Jeno pleas were to deaf ears. Jaemin was already passed out, cold.

When Jaemin finally came to, he had bandages wrapped around his forearms. He felt exhausted. Jaemin stretched his limbs, and looked to the side at a mirror. He didn’t look too bad, as the blood was cleaned off his face.

He sat up, and besides his tiredness, he didn’t feel any pain at all. Except the slight stinging on his arms, that was a given.

Although, now looking back at what had happened a few hours ago, Jaemin didn’t feel too hot. He hadn’t really talked to anyone about his tendencies when he was in his teens. The only person that knew was Jeno. Jaemin had long ago put aside those memories, but to have them so abruptly pushed back up didn’t sit well with him. Before he knew it, he was crying again. He was crying because he suddenly remembered _why_ he’d cut in the first place. Maybe he did deserve getting cut this time.  God, he was pathetic.

“Oh, you’re—Jaemin? Hey, hey, hey, why are you crying?”

Jaemin tensed up at the voice, but realized it was only Jeno. Oh, it was Jeno. When Jeno sat down and tried to reach out to him, he flinched away.

“Woah, it’s okay. It’s only me.”

Jaemin let a sob escape his throat, and Jeno’s face softened. “Come here.”

He only moved himself a little closer, and Jeno wrapped him up in his arms.

“What’s wrong?”

“T-they cut me.”

Jeno stiffened. “Was it because…”

“Yeah. I-I hadn’t thought about it in so long, but the moment the knife c-cut my skin, it just all came back. I was m-mouthing their ears off and they got sick of it. I-It reminded me of why I started…t-that. P-people called me annoying, told me that no one wanted me because of that.”

Jaemin sniffled. “It’s really stupid, but I started hurting myself because of that. And when they did it today…”

Jeno didn’t say anything, but just felt so much rage towards that man. Too late to do anything now, that man was dead.

“And I just felt like…maybe you didn’t want me either. It w-was dumb…but I couldn’t help it.”

Jeno kissed his hair. “No…no. You’re so silly. How could I ever—I’d never think that. I’m gonna let you in on a little secret of mine.”

Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “Okay.”

“It’s that…I love you the most in this world. And that you’re the only one that I want. You’re…my world. My princess. And I honestly don’t think I’d be alive if it weren’t for you. Now, you gotta keep this a secret, okay? You can’t tell anyone or my reputation will be ruined.” Jeno winked.

Jaemin giggled. Yeah, he _giggled._ “Like you ever had one. I think it was completely ruined the day you asked me out.”

“Also, I’m so proud of you that you annoyed them so much. Honestly, I think you tortured them more than they tortured you. You really are special, Na Jaemin.”

Jaemin pulled away from the hug only to lean back in and kiss Jeno on the lips. His hands played with the hair at the bottom of Jeno’s nape while Jeno’s arms snaked around his waist and he nibbled on Jaemin’s lower lip.

Jeno pulled away with a soft peck. “I really, really, really, love you.”

Jaemin moved his arms so they circled Jeno’s shoulders. “I really, really, really, love you too.”

For a moment, it was silent. Then, Jaehyun and Yuta busted in.

“Okay. You’ve had your moment. Let us see him!”

Jeno grumbled and stood up. “Did they bring them in?”

Yuta nodded, and Jeno smiled. “Wonderful. Time for my fun. You guys have a go?”

"Yep. Roughed em' up a bit. Jisung is having a field day." Jaehyun grinned as Jeno left the med room.

Jaemin shuddered at the cold smile, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it before Jaehyun and Yuta completely enveloped him in a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Yuta and I were so worried earlier.”

“I wish I could’ve knocked that smile off the bastard’s face.”

Jaemin snorted. “You and me both.”

Jaehyun pinched his cheek. “You gave all of us a real scare. I swear, I’ve never seen them so invested in a mission.”

“We’re sorry we couldn’t protect you.”

Jaemin waved them off. “Don’t be. I did it on my own volition. There was nothing you could’ve done.”

“You’re so stupid. If you hadn’t talked their ear off, you wouldn’t be here.”

Jaemin scoffed. “If I hadn’t talked their ear off, we’d be six feet underground.”

“I’m sure we would’ve been fine. All I’m saying is that the next time it happens,”

“Which it won’t,” Jaehyun glared at Yuta.

“You should just sit back. I’m sure Jeno would’ve come eventually.”

Jaemin shook his head. “Whatever. I know that’s your way of saying thank you.”

“Mhm. You’re not even pulling a real one out of my cold, dead, hands.”

Jaehyun opened his mouth to speak, but Jisung came hurtling in the room and into Jaemin’s arms.

“Hey, Sungie.”

Jisung beamed at the nickname. “Hey, Nana. Jeno is absolutely _murdering_ those shitheads.”

“Wait, actually?”

“I mean, they’re alive…but probably not for long.”

Jaemin sighed. “I told him not to overdo it.”

Yuta let out a laugh. “He’s so protective over anyone he cares about. I think the leader dude sealed his and his gang’s fate the moment he put a gun to Jaehyun’s head.”

Jaehyun sighed. “I’m gonna go make sure that Jeno doesn’t stain the carpet. The furniture company is getting really suspicious.”

Jaehyun walked off, and left Yuta and Jisung alone with Jaemin. It was silent for a good five minute before Yuta spoke up.

“Were you…ever going to tell us about that?”

Jaemin knew what he was talking about. Jisung put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay if you don’t. It was just hard for all of us to see.”

Jaemin shrugged. “I’ll…tell you guys one day. Just not today.”

Yuta gave him a tight-lipped smile. “That’s fine. Oh! Look, Jeno’s coming back.”

Jeno came back into the room, suit jacket in hand and shirt halfway unbuttoned. Not to mention the flecks and spots of blood on him.

“Jesus, what did you do?”

“Nothing much. Just gave them a scare.”

Jisung raised an eyebrow. “Just a scare? Jeno, I think you traumatized them.”

“Oh piss off, Sungie. Go screw around with Chenle.”

Jisung shook his head. “The whole crew is coming, so no.”

The seventeen remaining boys walked into the room, faces lighting up, seeing that Jaemin was okay. Jeno walked over to him and wiped his face.

“Had fun?”

Jeno grinned. “Yup. Assholes deserved it.”

“They didn’t even do it. The five men who did are dead.”

“Still.”

As Jeno got a glass of water, Jaemin couldn’t help but stare at his exposed chest. Not his fault Jeno left his shirt like that.

“Like what you see?”

Jaemin blushed and he poked him in the chest. He could hear the suppressed giggles of the mafia.

“Um. I wasn’t—”

“It’s alright. The feeling’s mutual.”

Jeno walked past Jaemin to throw away his paper cup, and smacked his butt.

“Jeno!”

The entire room erupted into laughter, and Jaemin turned a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous.

When the laughter died down, everyone slowly started having their own conversations.

“Hopefully, that didn’t ruin any of my chances tonight.” Jeno winked.

“Nuh uh. You are sleeping on the couch.”

“But Jaemin,” Jeno teased.

Jaemin let his deadpan expression crack by letting his lips quirk up into a smile, showing Jeno that he was joking.

“I’m teasing. And I’m also hungry.”

Jaemin tugged Jeno closer by the collar of his shirt and Jeno instinctively grabbed his waist.

“Why don’t we grab a dinner, Mr. Lee?”

“Of course, my princess.”

Jeno could hear Renjun or Donghyuck gagging in the background. He’d hit them later.

 “Maybe later you’ll be Mr. Lee, too?” Jeno said hopefully.

Jaemin smiled and tilted his head.

“We’ll see.”

The other mafia members swear they’ve never seen Jeno smile that much before.

**Author's Note:**

> omg I'm back. two days in a row??? crazy. sorry if it got a little dark in the last portion, i totally didn't think that was going to happen. but i think i'll keep writing fics in this setting, and maybe not all of them wil be 3 + 1 or 5 + 1 so we'll see. thank you sm for reading <3


End file.
